User blog:TsurugiFan16/Most Strongest Player Picture
+Everyone finally I came with an idea for a new blog game. Its the same as Z and the others but with a little twist. Rules: #'This game series is like the last.' #'All you have to do is vote for one of the participants, you can only vote once but for as many participants as you want as long as pictures are provided.' #'I will do more Keshin, Mixi Max and Hissatsu Rounds. A new type of Round will be used, Scout Round.' #Votes from A Wikia Contributer will''' not be added to this blog game. #'''There will be 30 Rounds. #'Try to use pictures from the wikia and try not to upload them.' #'There is no Debating allowed just Voting and Requesting, enjoy :-D' #'From now on only TanatatTigerTruth can Vote and Debate. No one else is allowed to debate unless they are objecting to TanatatTigerTruth.' #'The biggest difference is in order to vote you have to add a photo of the person you want to vote for. Everyone when you comment you cannot change your vote, don't change the pictures after you have commented with them or else your vote will not be counted for.' #'If anyone votes for a specific participaint 5 times in a row, then any more spammed votes will not be counted for.' #'This game is a bit like SnowyBoy's but combined with my game, hope everyone likes it.' To check out other addictive games: Blog Games Creators Round 1 (Captain Vs Ex. Captain) Matsukaze Tenma (8) Vs Shindou Takuto (5) Winner: ''Matsukaze Tenma.'' Round 2 (Storyline Round) Kazemaru Ichirouta (7) Vs Someoka Ryuugo (2) Winner: ''Kazemaru Ichirouta.'' Round 3 (Scout Round) Decker (8) Vs Erin (7) Winner: ''Decker.'' Round 4 (Popularity Round) Alpha (1) Vs Beta (13) Vs Gamma (2) Winner: ''Beta.'' Round 5 (Dragon Round) Tsurugi Yuuichi (8) Vs Nishiki Ryouma (2) Winner: ''Tsurugi Yuuichi.'' Round 6 (Mixi Max Round) Shindou Takuto (9) Vs Kirino Ranmaru (4) Winner: ''Shindou Takuto.'' Round 7 (Scout Round) Hayami Maya (6) Vs Nakatani (2) Winner: ''Hayami Maya.'' Round 8 (Keshin Round) Majin Pegasus Arc (8) Vs Sousha Maestro (4) Vs Kensei Lancelot (6) Winner: ''Majin Pegasus Arc.'' Round 9 (Requesting Round) For Round 10 (Keshin Armed) (First to 7) Beta Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke (5) or Alpha Vs Matsukaze Tenma (7) Winner:'' Alpha Vs Matsukaze Tenma.'' Round 10 (Keshin Armed) Alpha (1) Vs Matsukaze Tenma (9) Winner: ''Matsukaze Tenma.'' Round 11 (Title Round) (Biggest Winner) ''' '''Matsukaze Tenma (5) Vs Beta (4) Winner: ''Matsukaze Tenma The Ex. Biggest Winner!!!!!'' Round 12 (Deceased Storyline Round) Fubuki Atsuya (8) Vs Kageyama Reiji (1) Winner: ''Fubuki Atsuya.'' Round 13 (Dinosaur Vs Pheonix) Fei Lune (11) Vs Alpha (1) Winner: ''Fei Lune.'' Round 14 (Dragon Vs Wind Vs Blizzard) Someoka Ryuugo (1) Vs Kazemaru Ichirouta (3) Vs Fubuki Shirou (7) Winner: ''Fubuki Shirou.'' Round 15 (2.0 Vs 3.0) Beta (4) Vs Zanak Abalonic (5) Winner: ''Zanak Abalonic.'' ''' '''ROUND 16 (Title Round) Fei Lune (4) v/s Matsukaze Tenma (7) Winner: Matsukaze Tenma The Ex. Biggest Winner!!!!! Round 17 (Loser Round) Beta (4) Vs Fei Lune (2) Winner: ''Beta.'' Round 18 (Element Team Battle Royal) Team Earth (7) Vs Team Wind (2) Vs Team Fire (6) Vs Team Wood (5) Winners: ''Team Earth.'' Round 19 (Shin Teikoku Vs Teikoku) Fudou Akio (8) Vs Sakuma Jirou (5) Winner: ''Fudou Akio.'' Round 20 (Ex. Vs Ex.) Shindou Takuto (7) Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke (2) Winner: ''Shindou Takuto.'' Round 21 (Title Round) Fei Lune (8) Vs Beta (2) Vs Matsukaze Tenma * (5) Winner: ''Fei Lune The Ex. Biggest Winner!!!!!'' Round 22 (Biased Ace Round) Tsurugi Kyousuke (3) Vs Gouenji Shuuya (2) Winner: ''Tsurugi Kyousuke.'' Round 23 (Biased Keshin Round) Kensei Lancelot (10) Vs Ma Senshi Pendragon (3) Winner:'' 'Kensei Lancelot. '''Round 24 (Biased Hissatsu Round) Death Drop (5) Vs Fire Tornado (4) Winner: ''Death Drop.'' Round 25 (Title Round) Fei Lune * (5) Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke (10) Winner: ''Tsurugi Kyousuke The Ex. Biggest Winner!!!!!'' Round 26 (Best Friend Round) Shindou Takuto + Kirino Ranmaru (6) Vs Kidou Yuuto + Sakuma Jirou (2) Winners: ''Shindou Takuto + Kirino Ranmaru.'' Round 27 (Dual-Personality Round) Fubuki Shirou (Season 2) (9) Vs Beta (1) Winner: ''Fubuki Shirou.'' Round 28 (Shindou's Worst Nightmare Round) Shindou Takuto (9) Vs Kirino Ranmaru (4) Vs Sangoku Taichi (0) Winner: ''Shindou Takuto.'' Round 29a (Lordranged7 Request Round) Shindou Takuto (7) Vs Fubuki Shirou (7) Winner joins in Round 30. Round 29b (Evolution Round) Kai 改 (3) Vs V2 (1) Vs G2 (7) Winners: ' *'a. ''None.'' *'b. 'G2. ROUND 30 (The Last Title Round) Fei Lune (3) ' '''v/s ' '''Matsukaze Tenma (2) v/s Shindou Takuto (5) v/s Fubuki Shirou (10) v/s Tsurugi Kyousuke * (6) Winner: 'Fubuki Shirou The New Biggest Winner!!!!' 'Winners Gallery:' Tenma smiling.png|'Matsukaze Tenma' Kazemaru Ichirouta.png|'Kazemaru Ichirouta' Konpeito.png|'Decker' Beta's first appearance (CS 5 HQ).PNG|'Beta' Yuuichi in the Chrono Stone trailer.png|'Tsurugi Yuuichi' Shindou Mixi Max CS 17 HQ.png|'Shindou Takuto' Mach.png|'Hayami Maya' Majin Pegasus Arc GO movie.png|'Majin Pegasus Arc' Tenma criticizing Alpha.jpg|'Alpha' Vs Matsukaze Tenma Tenma Keshin Armed CS 49 HQ.png|'Matsukaze Tenma' Tenma.png|'Matsukaze Tenma' Young Atsuya.PNG|'Fubuki Atsuya' Fei Mixi Trans Tyrano CS 25.png|'Fei Rune' Fubuki's intro movie HD.png|'Fubuki Shirou' Zanark Avalonic's debut CS 18.png|'Zanark Avalonic' Tenma41GO.png|'Matsukaze Tenma' Beta violent personality CS 6.PNG|'Beta' Earth Team CS END HQ.PNG|'Team Earth' FudouAkioSmile.jpg|'Fudou Akio' Shindou GO 43 HQ.PNG|'Shindou Takuto' Fei Captain of Wood Team CS END HQ.PNG|'Fei Lune' Tsurugi Kyousuke-1-.jpg|'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Kensei Lancelot CS 49 HQ.PNG|'Kensei Lancelot' Death Drop G3 CS 13 HQ 5.png|'Death Drop' Tsurugi Episode 14 CS.jpg|'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Shindou and Kirino in second uniform CS 18 HQ.png|'Shindou Takuto' +''' '''Kirino Ranmaru Atsuya 5.jpg|'Fubuki Shirou' Shindou without captain band.png|'Shindou Takuto' Fubuki GO Movie HQ 1.png|'Fubuki Shirou The Biggest Winner!!!!!' Category:Blog posts